Elbmalc
|codename = elbmalc|islands = Deception Island, Glitch Island, Time Island, Spirit Island|beds = 3|size = 1x1|likes = |title1 = Elbmalc|beds_required = 3|default_time = 20 hours (Common) 1 day, 1 hour, 30 minutes (Rare)|enhanced_time = 15 hours (Common) 19 hours, 7 minutes, 30 seconds (Rare)}}Bio (Common): "The so-called "bizarro" version of Clamble, Elbmalc, like Reebro, is rather laid-back, but extremely smart, to the point where it knows telekinesis (in which it exploited it on very high levels). To be more rebellious to the plant-like Clamble, it replaced its natural parts with artificial, metal parts. The upside is that it can't freeze. The downside is that it's rather stiff to move. Bio (Rare): "As warriors and geniuses, the Rare Elbmalc (or Elbmalc Erar) is patient about its casted off plates, in order to forge something bigger and more important, like a chestplate. For fighting, instead of gauntlets, they use their sword (even though they could throw the enemy afar via telekinesis). They also enjoy style, but in a more blocky way." Bio (Epic): "The technology of Epic Elbmalc (or Elbmalc Cipe) may look outdated, and has it super susceptible to freezing, but it's actually cooling technology, where the pipes are used to cool down the monster to a crisp cold, just how it likes it. The icicles it uses are for a chillingly cool aesthetic, and for battle purposes. It assured an extra pair of legs, meaning that it is pretty good at kickboxing." Description Elbmalc greatly resembles a normal Clamble, but it has the reversed colors, a ball on the tip of the stalk (like an antenna), the ball "hits" the gong backwards, which is seen glowing and floating. Other than that, its arms and legs are now mechanical, showing ball joints. It has a second antenna on its back (not on its arm). Most notably however, is that Elbmalc is upside-down. Rare Elbmalc (or Elbmalc Erar), like the Rare Clamble, is wearing armor. Unlike Rare Clamble, it is wearing armor in (almost) all of the places Rare Clamble didn't, and it doesn't wear armor where Rare Clamble does. The armor includes a blocky pattern as well. Instead of a gong (or shield in Rare Clamble's case), it bears a sword. The sword functions as any other reverse crash cymbal. Epic Elbmalc (or Elbmalc Cipe) resembles that of an Epic Clamble, but its torso is blue, has four mechanical legs instead of four arms, and its hands and feet are frozen instead of burnt. The limbs, neck, antenna, and the thing on its back has a bit of a steampunk appearance, which the limbs and neck having gear connections, and the antenna and back thing being pipes. Icicles appear mostly in places where Epic Clamble's boils and spikes would be. The gong is glowing a bit more of a greenish blue color. Breeding The Elbmalc can be bred with any combination of Glitch, Time, and Spirit. The combinations are: * Powurr Orrt + Fanntom * Hatanggu + Clockarx * Historytellur + Viride Song Elbmalc "hits" the gong backwards with its antennae, playing a reversed crash cymbal. Name Origin Elbmalc is just Clamble's name in reverse. Notes * Elbmalc is the first Xalaikhan Monster Jordan has ever created. * Elbmalc has many iterations. First it's just DoF Clamble, but edited, next it got its own drawing, then it has a third eye, and now it's mechanical. Category:Monsters Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:Triple Elements Category:Glitch Category:Time Category:Spirit Category:Deception Island Category:Glitch Island Category:Time Island Category:Spirit Island Category:Mount Xalaikhan Category:Percussionists Category:Jordan Botelho's Monsters